Triton Physiology
The power to use the abilities of tritons. Variation of Merfolk Physiology, Nymph Physiology and Satyr Physiology. Also Called *Triton Body/Form/Mimicry *Tritoni/Tritones Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a triton, a race of mythical sea beings born from Triton. They have a lower half is that of a fish and the upper body of a human, but this is debated often because their appearance is described differently throughout history. Ordinary Tritons were described in detail by the traveller Pausanias as: :"The Tritons have the following appearance. On their heads they grow hair like that of marsh frogs not only in color, but also in the impossibility of separating one hair from another. The rest of their body is rough with fine scales just as is the shark. Under their ears they have gills and a man's nose; but the mouth is broader and the teeth are those of a beast. Their eyes seem to me blue, and they have hands, fingers, and nails like the shells of the murex. Under the breast and belly is a tail like a dolphin's instead of feet." Tritons were the trumpeters of the sea, using trumpets made out of a conch. They would blow this shell throughout the sea to calm the waves, or stir them up, all at the command of Poseidon. Applications * Aquatic Adaptation ** Speed Swimming * Cetacean Physiology or Fish Physiology * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Spearmanship (Trident) * Environmental Adaptation * Indomitable Sexuality * Scale Manifestation * Semi-Immortality Variations * Aquatic Empathy * Aquatic Life Communication * Aquatic Life Manipulation ** Ichthyoid Manipulation * Beacon Emission * Cecaelia Physiology * Demigod Physiology * Enhanced/Supernatural Beauty * Musical Empathy * Ocean Manipulation * Siren Song * Water Manipulation ** Water Generation ** Water Mimicry * Water Maneuverability * Weather Manipulation Associations * Atlantean Physiology * Chimerism * Fairy Physiology ** Nymph Physiology ** Satyr Physiology ** Undine Physiology * Fish People Physiology * Greek Deity Physiology * Merfolk Physiology ** Merfolk Lord Physiology ** Transcendent Merfolk Physiology * Mythic Physiology * Nature Spirit Physiology * Ocean Embodiment * Spirit Physiology * Taur Physiology * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Tritons life-force is linked to Waters and Oceans. * May have complications when transitioning from water to air. * Ability to remain out of water varies: some are completely unable to breathe air and begin immediately suffocate out of water, others are able to breathe air but need to stay wet to avoid drying, and others being able to stay on land for prolonged periods of time with little to no ill effects. * Scales and skin may dry when overexposed to the Sun or artificial heat, such as fires or heaters. * May be vulnerable to certain diseases. Known Users * Tritons (Greek Mythology) ** Triton * Tritons (Triton of the Sea) * Triton/Triden (Percy Jackson) * Tritons (RPGs) * Tritons (D&D) * Tritons (Forgotten Realms) * Triton (DC Comics) * Tritons (Rage of Bahamut Card Game) Gallery File:Triton_(Rage_of_Bahamut).jpeg|Triton (Rage of Bahamut) File:Triton_(D&D).jpeg|Triton (D&D) Female Triton 2.jpeg Male Triton.jpeg Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power